


Soft morning

by Daddario



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddario/pseuds/Daddario
Summary: Just a moment from Carlos and TK 's lives
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225025
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Soft morning

“You’re staring,” TK mumbles, without opening his eyes. 

It’s shy of eight in the morning and they’re laying in Carlos’ bed. The morning sun is gently flowing through the curtains, framing the two men in the warm light.  
  
Carlos smiles. “Can you blame me?” he whispers while looking at his boyfriend. TK is laying on his belly, his arms hidden under the pillow. He’s looking adorably comfortable wearing Carlos’ navy blue Austin PD hoodie. 

“No, I’m stunning,” he replies with a grin on his lips. 

“Brat.” Carlos rolls his eyes fondly. He runs his fingers through the younger man’s hair, brushing them away from his forehead in a soothing manner. TK lets out a soft laugh as he kisses his nose. 

TK opens his eyes. “Your brat,” he says, a dopey smile on his lips and his eyes bright. 

Carlos feels like his heart is about to burst. “Yes baby,” he smiles at him, leaning forward to kiss his lips softly. He rests his forehead against TK’s, meeting his boyfriend’s gaze. “you are.”


End file.
